


Black & White

by LucifersUnicorn



Series: Black & White [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Sadness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: This was written originally on Tumblr for Toni’s BMoL British Invasion challenge.My song was Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones





	1. Black

**Author's Note:**

> This was written originally on Tumblr for Toni’s BMoL British Invasion challenge.  
> My song was Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones

_I see a red door and I want it painted black._  
 _No colours anymore, I want them to turn black._  
 _I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_  
 _I have to turn my head until my darkness goes._  


 

Black. You had known for a while now about the darkness that followed Mick.

 

When he dumped the British Men of Letters and moved into the boys bunker you two got closer from day to day, until the point he wouldn't let you get closer.

 

You knew there had to be more behind this. You saw him drinking, hell, you saw him drinking more than Dean and not even being close to wasted.

 

To say it didn't worry you would be a lie and you didn't want to give up on him.

It was also dangerous and you were too close already. On days he learned hunting and at night he drank and sometimes you weren't sure he was completely sober during hunts which worried you even more.

 

You didn't want give up to find out what was really wrong with him but you also tried not to push too much.

 

It was a day where he emptied almost a bottle of vodka when he started talking. You wanted to bring him to his room, not wanting him to tell you anything he would regret when he was sober again. But he told you anyways, he told you what the BMOL did to him, what they made him do, his nightmares and fears and how hard it was to live with that. How hard it was to let someone come close to you and how now, when he broke free, his past seemed to hunt him even more.

 

Waking up with the feeling he could've broke free from the Code earlier and what could've have been prevented if he had.

 

You tried to comfort him, tell him that probably only now was the right time to break free and that things weren't his fault but the BMOL's and that they will pay for it.

You promised him to stay at his side and help him as long as he wants it and needs it.

 

Staying with him that night, you saw for the first time how often his nightmares woke him up. Only in that night it was at least six times and every time you would try to carefully wake him up and hold him.

 

This went on and after this last wall about his past was gone around him, he let you come close.

Close enough that you two eventually ended up together.

 

You tried your best to help him, you stayed every night with him.

 

But you always saw that it took a lot of time for him sometimes even just to smile a little.

 

Of course you two went out together, even on his request because he didn't want you to always sit inside because of him.

 

But then you saw the people staring at Mick and you saw that he noticed it too and how bad it made him feel and you wished you could take this darkness away from him, or rather punch those people for giving dumb looks that didn't help.

 

This made you think about other ways you two could go on dates, one of those ideas was to just go somewhere on a walk. Somewhere where no people are.

 

And when you had a nice warm spring day, almost warm as summer you threw on some weather fitting clothes, clothes you normally couldn't wear on hunts, but then quickly noticed that he felt uncomfortable with the 'happy' weather and everything around him.

 

The only thing that got better was his drinking, he didn't drink that much anymore and you felt like the nightmares were less, so at least there were a little bit progress.

 

 

About half a year later Mick was almost like changed, the darkness wasn't gone of course but it made you happy he could at least laugh again. You loved his laugh and you were glad to see he didn't have to force himself to it. And you knew he got a lot of this freedom because the boys, the other hunters and you took down the BMOL.

 

 

But then the one fatal hunt came by.

The one hunt that killed you or rather the werewolf that killed you. The werewolf in whose way you jumped to prevent Mick from getting attacked and that werewolf that hit you with it's claws so bad that there was no way to stop the bleeding.

 

You remember before it went black how Mick held you crying, begging you not to leave him but you knew there was nothing he could do.

You told Mick that you love him, that he has to promise you he won't do anything stupid to bring you back and that he won't fall back in his old behavior.

 

And before you closed your eyes one last time he promised you.

 


	2. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you died, a lot happens and you meet some old friends again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let it be that sad so I hope this is a bit comforting.

You were in heaven and it actually wasn't bad.

 

After your mysterious meeting with the masked man you quickly learned that it was Ash, knowing how to go from heaven to heaven.

 

His heaven was the roadhouse and you met Ellen, Jo and Pamela again there too.

 

It was nice seeing them again and you all met daily there, having a beer together, talking and laughing.

 

But the first thing you always did when you went into the Roadhouse was asking Ash if he heard something about Mick Davies. Ash had the knowledge and contacts for this.

 

It must have been 40 years and as every day you went into the Roadhouse.

 

“Hey guys!” you waved and Ash had already your beer ready when you sat down on the bar.

 

“Heard anything about Mick Davies?” you asked, as you always.

 

“Actually I have.”  
  
You almost choked on your beer.

  
“What? Where ? Is he dead ? Is he here ? Where do I find him?” your brain started running with questions.

 

“Woah slow down Y/N. One after the other.” Ash looked in his 'computer'. “Mick Davies just finished his tour to heaven and is now... no way. He's in your heaven.”  
  
You jumped quicker up than you thought it would be possible. “So that means he's my soulmate?” from all the information you got here, you know sharing your heaven meant that.

 

“Yeah.”  
  
“So we finally get to meet Mick too.” you heard Ellen say.

 

Excited you run out of the door, not noticing the others were following you.

 

When you entered your heaven you saw Mick there as you knew him.

 

“Mick!” you said probably a bit too loud making him turn around quickly when you jumped into his arm, crying. “I missed you so much.”  
  
His arms tightened around you. “I missed you too. I kept my promise.”

 

“This is so good! I'm so proud and I knew you could.” you said, pulling back a bit to look at him but quickly decided to kiss him.

 

You heard the others cheer and clap in the background and you couldn't help but smile.

 

After going to the Roadhouse, you sat down with Mick and explained everything to him, why he was in your heaven, how heaven works, of course who the others are and how much you missed him.

 

He in return told you about what his life was after you died. That he was so close to fall back completely into his black hole, but he couldn't because of the promise. How he always thought of you, how he went on hunting until he got sick and had to stay home. How the Winchesters, who now where older too kinda make a job like Bobby, helped him and where there for him and how he never lost the hope of seeing you again when he's dead.

 

Everyone got quickly used to Mick and everyone liked him. You were glad he finally could be completely happy and carefree and of course that you were together again.

 

 

 


End file.
